


Love

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, OsaYachi Week, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Upon her arrival, Osamu felt warmer
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 50





	Love

Yawning, Osamu stretched out before laying on his bed. It was only 7pm but work had been busy today and after a warm shower and getting into comfy sweats, he found it hard not to let sleep pull him into its warm embrace. Especially with the pitter-patter of raindrops against the window slowly luling him into unconsciousness.

Hearing movement on the cover, he opened his eyes slightly to be greeted to the sight of his kitten. Reaching his hand over, he cradled the cat's head gently, smiling as he purred nestling his head into Osamu’s palm.

“Hey buddy,” Onigiri-  _ Fitting, he knows. _ Rubs his head along Osamu’s arm before curling into his shoulder/neck. “Sleepy too?”

Hearing a meow in response, he let out a light chuckle.

Closing his eyes, he brought his arm back to rest his head on. “We can sleep now.” Onigiri seemed happy enough, nestling in more as Osamu started to doze off.

Knocking was heard, but he assumed it was just the noises from outside. After a few minutes the knocking became louder. Huffing a little he got up, his kitten letting a disgruntled meow from the warmth he came to leaving. 

Reaching the front door, he wondered who it could be, or if it was anyone at all.

Opening the door, he was a little bewildered to see his girlfriend, soaked to the bone standing in front of his door.

“Toka-?” Seeing her shivering he quickly pulled her into him, not minding if he got cold or became damp from her clothes. “Did you walk here?!”

She nodded into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she trembled.

He leaned down a bit to face her, “Why didn’t you drive? It’s ‘rainin out there-“ 

“It’s a short wa-“

“Still, Now come on ‘n warm up or you’ll get a cold.”

Not waiting for her to respond, he took her up in his arms, feeling comfort in the way he was able to hold her safely in his arms.

He looked to her nose as he walked to his bedroom, it was red from the cold and scrunched up slightly from the feeling of rain-drops on it. She wanted to let ‘I’m already warm enough with you here’ slip past her lips but the water seeping into her kept her from uttering her corny lines.

Onigiri peeked up upon seeing Hitoka, hopping off the bed before coming to paw at Osamu’s leg once he reached the bathroom door that connected to his room.

His eyes drifted from her face down to his kitty, an apologetic tone coming out as he reached a hand to open the door.

“Sorry Onigiri, you can say hi to her once she’s warmed up.”

Of course, he didn’t listen to Osamu, only pawing at his leg more with quiet meows.

Yachi’s quiet laughs met his ears as he frowned at his kitten, assuring Onigiri again that he could greet her once she’s warmed up.

Though the cat only continued.

He huffed lightly, walking into the bathroom and putting her down, crouching down to take his kitten before he’d latch onto Hitoka.

“The towel is in the cupboard ‘n i’ll bring some clothes in for ya,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stood back up, amusement brewing in him when his cat tried to take the opportunity to reach his paws to Hitoka. “Okay?”

She nodded, reaching a hand so she could brush her finger behind Onigiri’s ears, causing him to purr happily.

“Okay.”

“Toka,” Osamu groaned, “You’re giving him what he wants, he needs to learn.”

She raised her hands back in defense, giggles slipping past her lips as Osamu rolled his eyes to her behavior.

“Sorry, sorry!”

“Shh, Have your shower.”

Leaving her be, he closed the door to the bathroom on his way out.

Laying his cat back on the bed, his fingers trailed under Onigiri’s chin, rubbing lightly. Feeling cold set into his legs he went over to the closet, taking out a new pair of sweatpants, “Ah,” Reaching back in, he took some clothes out for Hitoka.

Once changing into the dry clothes Osamu returned back to the bathroom, knocking first before hearing a quiet ‘Come in,’

He opened the door and stepped in slightly, laying the warm clothes next to the towel before entering back to the bedroom.

Yawning, he laid back on his mattress for the second time that evening, still enjoying the soft sound of rain falling against the window.

His mind was drifting off slowly, only waking up again when the sound of the bathroom door opening met his ears. Sitting up, Osamu’s eyes opened from their half lidded tiredly state to gaze at his girlfriend.

Her cheeks were red, from the warmth of the shower he could guess, and she was swimming in his large shirt. Opening his arms, he waited for her to walk into them.

“So, how come you dropped by?”

Her arms circled around his shoulders when she got close, resting her head on top of his as Osamu’s arms found their way around her.

“It..It was um, there was thunder, and I was scared so..you.”

Question and slight amusement in his voice, he leaned back to look at her.

“There’s no thunder outside?” He turned a bit with her in his arms, lifting her a little to place on the bed in front of him, “And,” His arms loosening a bit, he laid his head down on her stomach as he spoke. “You’re not scared of thunder, you told me ya love sleepin’ with it, for like, background noise?”

She looked away, blush coating her cheeks in embarrassment.

“I just wanted to come see you..”

The taller ones hearty chuckle spread throughout the room, closing his eyes again as Hitoka subconsciously brought her fingers to his hair.

“Ya could’ve just said that, you don’t need any reason to come see me sweetheart.”

They went silent after that, enjoying eachothers company along with Onigiri’s as he found his place nestled into the blondes shoulder.

Hitoka only spoke up once her partner yawned,

“Sleepy?”

He nodded, “I was about ‘ta sleep earlier.”

“Ah,” With her fingers running through his hair, the background sounds of rain outside along with the comfort of having her with him, Osamu was struggling to not fall asleep, “You can sleep now, I don’t mind!”

He hummed in thought, before nodding  again as he pressed a kiss to her clothed stomach.

“‘M not gonna say no to sleep.” One of his arms left from around her, reaching up to take one of her hands to hold in his own, “Don't leave though,”

She smiled, loosely intertwining their fingers.

“Never.“

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> osayachi week was a lot of fun i hope you all enjoy this !


End file.
